Electricity
Electricity is known as a set of natural phenomena caused by the presence of electrical charge which is recognized as an aspect of electromagneticism. It can manifest naturally in the form of lightning, can be harnessed as a source of power for electronics, or as a weapon for humans against other humans as well as supernatural shapeshifters such as Werewolves, who are vulnerable to its effects. Additionally, some creatures (such as Thunder and Celestial Kitsune or Chimeras such as Josh Diaz) have the supernatural power of electrokinesis or electromagnetokinesis and, as such, can manipulate electricity or electromagnetic energy through sheer force of will, such as by siphoning it from a power source or by creating it from their own energy. Effect on Supernatural Creatures Electricity can either kill, paralyze or simply prevent transformations of Werewolves and their shapeshifting cousins, such as Werecoyotes, depending on how many volts are being used. As a result, Hunters will use weapons that utilize electricity, such as taser wands, or will hook up their captured shapeshifters to car batteries in order to torture them for information. The lower range of voltage will prevent transformations and halt their accelerated healing process, while higher voltages disable their superhuman strength and can even kill them at the highest voltages. It is unknown if other shapeshifters, such as Werejaguars, Wendigos, and Berserkers, have this vulnerability to electricity as well. It appears that at least some Chimeras are vulnerable to electricity, as Tracy Stewart, a Werewolf-Kanima Chimera, was adversely affected to the electromagnetic energy produced by Josh Diaz. Augmented Alpha Werewolves are capable of resisting the depowering effects of electricity better than Beta or Omega-level Werewolves, as Kali recovered much faster than Derek Hale after his apartment was turned into an electric trap. It is possible for a Alpha of incredible willpower to overcome this vulnerability as well, as Scott McCall, a True Alpha, was able to break through the electrified shackles put on him by the Calavera Family of Hunters despite the power being turned up as far as it can go, a level that should have disabled his superhuman strength. Other supernatural creatures are immune to electricity, such as Kitsune, and certain types of Kitsune can even absorb, create, release, and otherwise manipulate electricity (a power known as Electrokinesis) as well, such as Thunder Kitsune like Kira Yukimura, who can control both electricity and foxfire and use it defensively and offensively, and Celestial Kitsune like Noshiko Yukimura, who at the very least can generate sparks of foxfire from their fingertips. Josh Diaz, a Chimera made up of two unknown supernatural species, is also immune to electricity and electromagnetic energy, and can control these forces, though he must absorb electricity or electromagnetic energy from a source, such as a car battery or generator, before he can produce it himself, a limitation that Kitsune don't seem to possess. After Theo Raeken killed Josh, he inherited his powers to control electromagneticism so that he could put on the Dread Doctor Mask, but he ultimately lost this power during his time imprisoned underground. The Dread Doctors were also able to control electromagnetic forces to an extent, though, like the Chimeras, this power was gained through unnatural means instead of supernatural ones. The Ghost Riders also had a very limited form of this power through Atmokinesis, giving them the ability to summon lightning and ride it to get wherever they need to go. Additionally, humans, lacking the supernatural durability and accelerated healing factor of shapeshifters, are also quite vulnerable to the effects of electricity themselves. For example, both Stiles Stilinski and Tate were immediately incapacitated after Oliver electrocuted him with the taser he had stolen from head orderly Brunski, indicating that while humans lack a shapeshifter's ability to quickly recover from such attacks, they are still as susceptible to the effects as a supernatural being. Gallery Electricity weakness isaac 1.gif Electricity werewolf isaac.gif Electricity weakness isaac.gif Electrokinesis kira letharia vulpina 2.gif Electrokinesis kira letharia vulpina 1.gif Electrokinesis kira apttd.gif Electrokinesis kira letharia vulpina 1.gif 4x06 Melissa on phone with electric company.png Electrokinesis kira ouroboros.png Electrokinesis kira amplification.gif Electrokinesis kira amplification 1.gif Cerberus immune to electricity.png Hellhound immune to electricity.png Chimera josh electrokinesis.gif Electrokinesis absorption josh.jpg Electrokinesis theo deuc apo.jpg Electrokinesis atmokinesis ghost riders sd.jpg Category:Weaknesses